Qliphoth
482ade66c4feec912906f3a052c09954.jpg|Qliphoth general vision outside Qliphoth.png|Inside of Qliphoth tree The '''Qliphoth '''is a border-realm within the Interstice, between the Living and Astral worlds located between of evil or impure spiritual forces in Jewish mysticism, the polar opposites of the holy Sephirot. The Qliphoth world is a massive tree of Death that is bigger than a whole universe and holds a great number of evil spirits and demons with many forms. It serves as the central HQ ofRevelation of Qliphoth. The tree of Qliphoth was created by Leohart the Prince of Hell more than 690 quintillion years ago using seeds of Death trees inside of Hell realm and is currently ruled by 10 evil spirits, but none is stronger than the current true ruler, Ara Astaroth. Geography As the Spirit Tree represented the light and is inhabited by those spawn from the light emanating from the power of "God", the Qliphoth is the tree's natural opposite as its residents are spawned from the impure darkness born from nightmares and living being's subconscious evil thoughts. They're born from many races across the universes, be they humans, kragens, Spirals and even Abyssals. Kings/Tyrants of Qliphoth The Demon Kings of Qliphoth are chosen by the forces of evil nature. Naturally, they're made of evil spirits and can control spirits from Qliphoth, Diabla for example, can summon demons from Qliphoth, who are far superior than ordinary demons from Hell. Thamiel - Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant Thamiel: Duality in God Thamiel represents duality whereas Kether represents unity. Thus Thamiel is the division of that which is perfect only in unity. As a demonic order name, the Thamiel were before their 'revolt'. This signifies 'Perfection of God'. These angels sought to become more powerful by adding an Aleph to their name. They then became the 'Duality of God,' an order of the lesser demons. In the lowest state of their 'fall', they become 'the Polluted of God.' The cortex or outer form of the Thamiel is called Cathariel, 'the Broken' or 'Fearful Light of God'. Satan: Adversary To Thamiel, “there are two demons that are attributed to stress the view that the demonic opposite of Kether is duality instead of unity and are Satan and Moloch or Malech”. Chaigidel - Ara Astaroth Chaigidel: Confusion of the Power of God These are the confusion of that great power which, as Chokmah, goes forth at the beginning to give the vital energy of creation to the processes of Binah. The cortex of the Chaigidel is called Ghogiel, 'Those Who Go Forth into the Place Empty of God'. Beelzebub: Lord of the Flies and Adam Belial: Wicker Man To Chaigidel, “both Satan and Beelzebub are attributed as well as Adam Belial. The name Belial is often used separately as a demonic name.” Sathariel - Red Moon Tyrant Sathariel: Concealment of God “Even as Binah is the great revealing one who bestows the structure of the Absolute onto the created, its opposite, the Sathariel, conceal the nature of The Perfect. The cortex or outer form of the Sathariel is called the order of Sheireil, 'The Hairy Ones of God'.” Lucifuge: One Who Flees Light To Sathariel, Lucifuge “is attributed and is probably a name made up to replace the name Lucifer, 'Light Bearer'”. Gamchicoth - Idea of Evil Gamchicoth: Devourers “Chesed is the source of bounty both in idea and in substance to the lower forms. Gamchicoth is the order of 'Devourers' who seek to waste the substance and thought of creation. The outer form is the order of Azariel, 'The Binding Ones of God'.” Golachab - Demonio Golachab: Burning Bodies “Geburah is a going forth in power to rule in righteousness, in an upright manner. The order of Golab is composed of those who burn to do destruction, enforce their will upon others through strength and not righteousness, in a non-upright manner --- even on themselves. The outer form is Usiel, 'The Ruins of God'.” (See wisdom of Solomon Ch 1, Verse 1, original Greek Septuagint states: "Love Righteousness, ye that be judges of the earth", which is correct, the vulgate states: "Love Justice, you that are the judges of the earth", which is incorrect). Astaroth: from the Flood To Gamchicoth, “Astaroth is attributed. This is the name of the goddess Astarte, the Ishtar of the Babylonians and perhaps also the Isis of the Egyptians”. Thagirion - Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti Thagirion(n): Those Who Bellow Grief and Tears “Tiphereth is the place of great beauty and rejoicing. The Thagirion build ugliness and groan about it. The cortex of the Thagirion is called Zomiel, 'The Revolt of God'.” Harab Serapel - Heis Harab Serapel: Ravens of the Burning of God “Netzach is the openness of natural love. The Harab Serapel are the Ravens of Death who reject even their own. The outer form is Theumiel, 'The Fouled Substance of God'”. Baal: Lord and Tubal Cain: Maker of Sharp Weapons To Harab Serapel, “Baal is attributed, and is "a word which means Lord, much as Adonai means Lord. The word Baal or 'Bel' has become restricted in its usage to signify a 'Lord of Darkness'.” Also attributed is Tubal Cain. Samael - Vira Hermes Samael: The Desolation of God, or The Left Hand “Hod is the complex working of the will of the Absolute. Samael represents the barren desolation of a fallen and failed creation. The outer form is Theuniel, 'The filthy Wailing Ones of God'.” Adramelech: Powerful King To Samael, Adramelech is attributed. “This name is found in Fourth Kings: XVII, 29-31: ' And the men of Babylon made Succoth-benoth, and the men of Cuth made Nergal, and the men of Hamath made Ashima, and the Avvites made Nibhaz and Tartak, and the Sepharvites burnt their children in the fire to Adramelech and Anamelech, the gods of Sepharvaim.” Gamaliel - The Darkness Gamaliel: Polluted of God “Yesod is the place of the final forms that become matter in Malkuth. The Gamaliel are the Misshapen and polluted images that produce vile results. The outer form is the order of Ogiel, 'those Who Flee from God'.” Lilith: Night Specter To Gamaliel, Lilith is attributed and “is the grand lady of all demons. The demons are sometimes considered to be the children of Lilith and is said to be the woman who comes to men in their dreams.” Nehemoth - Tomas Sev Nehemoth: Whisperers (or Night Specter) “These are responsible for frightening sounds in strange places. They excite the mind and cause strange desires.” This corresponds with Malkuth as well. Naamah: Pleasant To Nehemoth, Naamah is attributed, “and is traditionally a demon and the sister of Lilith, possibly a remembrance of the Egyptian Nephthys and Isis. It is conceivable that Nehema is the same as Naamah, the sister of Tubal Cain.” Gallery Quiploth.jpg 05027b5745b0df4cc295bf3041a18330.jpg Cave.jpg Warpedfauna.jpg Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Worlds and Places Category:Evil Hideout Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Cursed Places Category:Bases Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Evil Creations Category:Items Category:Destructive Items Category:Destroyed Places Category:Abandoned Worlds Category:Eclipse of Hermes Category:Monryou